Sin cortar y sin azucar
by Clitemenestra
Summary: Loki es un estudiante de Historia, hijo menor de Odín, mesero de una cafetería, raro, rebelde desconfiado. Steve es estudiante de arte, gusta del café negro, solitario, insistente y con una fuerza superior a lo que dicta su frágil apariencia. - coffee-shopAU - Steve sin suero


**Nota:** Ya lo dije, esto es un AU y es un oneshot, así que nada de pedir contis, porque la historia está contada enterita en este texto. Creo

000

Las manos de uñas negras tomaron la propina de una de las mesas. Unos dos dólares. El joven mesero apretó los dientes. No puede creer que debió aguantar el repelente parloteo indeciso de un grupo de barbies solo por dos miserables dólares. Los habría aventado por la ventana si eso no le hubiese causado un despido, además de obligarle a pagar el ventanal de la vitrina. Y, siendo honesto, no estaba tan bien de situación como para lanzar lo que podría financiarle pasajes de ida y vuelta a su casa.

Sigyn, tras el mostrador, preparaba dos frapuchinos y le dedicó una sonrisa empática. Loki, se la devolvió, al tiempo que dejaba las tazas en el bandejón que daba a la cocina y se recargaba sobre el escritorio acomodando un mechón negro que se había soltado de su coleta, tras su oreja, con mucho cuidado, no debía olvidar que su última perforación tenía apenas dos días. Y era una bastante aparatosa: un fierro de titanio que atravesaba su cartílago de arriba a abajo. En cada extremo lucía una piedra color esmeralda que según su amiga, hacía juego con sus ojos. Loki no se consideraba una persona frívola, si bien se preocupaba de su apariencia, era más que nada buscando construir una estampa amenazante y que, al mismo tiempo, hiciera contraste con la de su hermano perfecto y molestase a su padre lo suficiente como para que sus ropas ajustadas, su cabello largo, sus perforaciones y sus uñas negras, se convirtiesen en tema de conversación y controversia.

-Tu admirador no tan secreto te está viendo- le advirtió la rubia, comenzando a acomodar los pedidos en la bandeja.

Loki levantó la mirada, miró a través del reflejo de la fachada cromada de la máquina y ahí estaba. Junto a la ventana, con su block de dibujo, sus carboncillos, intentando verse casual pero fallando horriblemente en el propósito. No era la primera vez que algún cliente o clienta lo observaba más de la cuenta. Todos seguían un patrón similar; podían ser hipsters que veían en Loki una rareza similar y compatible o de ese tipo de gente que se notaba que gustaba de coleccionar aventuras. Para estos últimos, el tener a alguien como él, seguro constituía un trofeo dentro de su inventario. Normalmente eran más directos, le hablaban, le pedían el teléfono o simplemente le dejaban escrito el número en la mesa. Loki siempre decía que no; nunca llamaba.

Este chico, no obstante, no cumplía con ningún patrón, ni ningún canon de apariencia o conducta. Era más un anti modelo: rubio dorado, ojos de borrego, flacucho, bajito, pálido, parecía tímido, ordenado y responsable. Exactamente del tipo de muchachito bien que normalmente huiría de alguien como Loki, sin embargo, venía a sentarse a esa mesa casi todas las tardes y simplemente le miraba. Desde lejos.

-Yo me hago cargo de este - decidió Loki tomando la carta y caminando con ese paso largo y seguro en que parecía que le abriesen la senda del mundo con faroles.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar tu orden?

Fue una pregunta simple, de rutina, repetida cientos de veces desde que entró a trabajar a ese establecimiento, pero la consecuencia del golpe de esa mirada celeste fue todo lo contrario a la simple rutina.

-Buenas tardes, un expresso sin cortar y sin azúcar, por favor.

-Bien... ¿algo más?, te podría recomendar un trozo de tarta para acompañar.

-Oh pues... - el chico abrió la carta y miró insistentemente, moviendo su dedo delgaducho lentamente por la lista de dulces, deteniéndose en "Especialidades de la casa".

Más empujado por un instinto maléfico, que por su deseo de ser un buen servidor, Loki sobrepuso su largo dedo índice al lado del de su cliente, topando sus coyunturas e indicando con un tono grave y meloso:

- He escuchado buenos comentarios sobre el pastel de manzana... aunque es algo tradicional, tienes pinta de que te gustaría... ¿te gustan los sabores tradicionales?- entonces vino la reacción corpórea y Loki supo que había logrado su cometido. Del cuello frágil y huesudo del muchacho se veía bajar, notoria y penosamente, su manzana de Adán, evidenciando todo su nerviosismo, todas sus ganas de salir de aquella situación. Y sin embargo...

-Están bien, pero prefiero probar cosas nuevas, diferentes...-dijo, asertivo, tapando bastante sus nervios y el temblor de su voz.

-Muy bien... entonces el de canela y nueces te gustará, no muy dulce, ni muy extravagante, quedará bien con el expresso.

El muchacho asintió y entonces, al fijarse en la extrema proximidad de sus ojos celestes, Loki supo que se había reclinado más de la cuenta. Se levantó de la mesa, felino y se dispuso a preparar la orden, haciendo andar la máquina mientras cortaba un trozo de la tarta ofrecida.

-¿Era necesario todo eso?- preguntó Sigyn leyendo su mente y adelantándose a sus malas intenciones.-Podrías haberle causado un ataque- agregó y entonces, Loki vio a qué se refería. El chico se echaba el inhalador a la boca y cerraba los ojos para luego volver a fijar su vista en la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Procuraré tener cuidado con los enfermos crónicos.-contestó Loki con simpleza y se dirigió con la bandeja a la mesa del chico.

-Acá está todo, el café, la tarta y un bombón cortesía de la casa.

-Gracias.- dijo el chico, imprimiendo una asertividad inesperada en su tono.

Entonces le hizo señas desde el otro lado del mostrador y le regaló unas risitas. En el intertanto de unos capuchinos, lattes, macchiatos, caramels y frapuchinos. Loki pensó que cada orden de alguna manera determinaba las características de la persona. Muchos de los que aparecían por el local para tomar una bebida preferían de los más adornados, dulces, saborizados, con espumas de leche, jarabes endulzados y finalmente el sabor original del café terminaba extraviado en otro cóctel de aromas. Steve era uno de esos clientes inusuales. Él, en cambio, parecía realmente disfrutar el sabor intenso del café, bebía directo, tragos largos, sin una mueca que denotara un sinsabor. Son pocos los que gustan del expresso sin azúcar y sin cortar, del extracto de la bebida amarga bajando por sus gargantas e impregnando todo. Loki era una persona más dada al té, de modo que solo sacaba provecho del ceylón y earlgrey del que se disponía en el local. Igualmente, desde su fantasía podía imaginar que luego de eso debe quedar un sabor por el resto del día, un olor a mañana y a tostado.

Cuando Loki se distrajo atendiendo a una familia que merendaba con tartas y malteadas, desde la mesa del ventanal, el estudiante intentaba captar los ángulos agudos de sus facciones en el papel. Una hora después, el artista pidió la cuenta y dejó una propina de diez dólares, lo mismo que le había salido el consumo. El mesero miró el billete sin terminar de captar su significado y casi logró sentirse culpable. Casi.

-Gracias...

-...Steve- se le adelantó el chico, y repitió al notar el gesto interrogante del mesero.-Steve, ¿y tú eres?

-Loki.

-Un gusto Loki.

-El gusto ha sido mío.- repone, alejándose de la mesa y poniendo el billete en el bolsillo interno de su camisa.

Días pasaban y el chiquillo, Steve, regresaba todas las tardes a las cinco y media por la misma orden. A veces Loki agregaba un bombón y a veces- si la propina del día anterior le había parecido excesiva - no le cobraba la tarta. También había nacido una dinámica tácita en que el chico desde la mesa lo observaba cuando creía que pasaba inadvertido y lo dibujaba atentamente. Luego se sumergía en otros bocetos o en lecturas y era Loki quien le ponía atención desde el mesón, intentando descifrarle; leer en su gesto alguna intención deshonesta, malicia que nunca parecieron manifestarse nada más que en sus sospechas y desconfianzas.

A la segunda semana, en que esta dinámica de mutua y muda contemplación venía a consolidarse, Steve se quedó hasta la hora de cierre colorando con sus acuarelas un paisaje impresionista del atardecer neoyorkino, sin darse cuenta de cómo bajaban las luces de la ciudad, cómo el establecimiento se iba quedando vacío o como su mesero habitual se sentaba frente a él sin su delantal, con su ropa de salida, listo para ayudar a cerrar el local.

-Ese es un paisaje muy bien logrado, Steven - le elogia con su tono elegante.

-Gracias- contesta con un tono humilde el chico- y es solo Steve.

-Es realmente tarde...- comentó el mesero ignorándole caprichosamente.- Me pregunto si habrá un lugar a esta hora donde puedas llevarme a cenar, estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿tú no?

Entonces el chico le disparó algo inesperado: una risita nerviosa, se hicieron unos hoyuelos alrededor de esos pómulos huesudos, unas marcas alrededor de sus ojos y un color especial, un aire emocionado; como si el comentario malintencionado de Loki contase de algo para él. Como si Loki contase de algo para él. Fue en ese gesto rutilante que el mesero de la cafetería, estudiante de historia, hijo no favorito de Odín, tomó la decisión de que comenzaría a poner atención a su admirador no tan secreto; no porque le pareciese especialmente atractivo, sino porque estaba aburrido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Y ¿por qué no?

No daba dar más explicaciones, porque solo alguien como él podría entenderlo. Simplemente porque veces el mundo daba a luz a algo tan puro, tan perfecto, que lo único que se le venía a la mente era echarle un puñado de lodo y ver si sobrevivía. Si era más fuerte que él, que Loki. La encarnación del caos.

Esa noche, por accidente, llegaron a un pequeño local que estaba cerca de la salida sur. Tuvieron especial suerte porque era barato pese a la ubicación, silencioso, simple. Fueron afortunados además de coincidir en gustos: a ambos les gustó la idea de pedir un plato de canollis, uno de lasaña y compartirlos. Ese día hablaron de sus carreras, libros favoritos, pasatiempos y nuevamente fueron corridos del lugar al momento del cierre, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Al día siguiente Steve parecía más animado y llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Sigyn quiso hacer de ello un poema épico, pero Loki se lo impidió y fue a atender a su cliente favorito, preguntándole - además de las típicas cuestiones de rutina relacionadas con su orden para comer - cómo había dormido y cómo le había ido en su presentación de su pintura.

Tal vez por deber o por vergüenza, el artista hizo el amago de retirarse una hora antes del cierre. Lejos de traerle la cuenta, Loki llegó con un expresso pequeño y un bombón, cortesía suya, y le preguntó - intentando no sonar especialmente esperanzado - si estaba apurado y si tenía tiempo para salir a comer con él a la salida, y si era así que lo esperase un rato más. "Esta vez, yo invito", agregó.

Y volvieron a comer pasta, pero en aquella ocasión en vez de quedarse sentados salieron y caminaron por la cincuenta y nueve, se metieron a uno de los senderos del Parque Central, por la orilla de la laguna, hasta el puente y desde allí Steve comenzó a hablarle de sus pintores favoritos y de que trabajaba en la biblioteca de su universidad por las mañanas entre clases, que era becado y que vivía solo en un departamento a la entrada de Brooklyn. Loki entonces sintió verdadera admiración por su tenacidad, por su inteligencia y, sobre todo, por su independencia. Respiraron el aire de la noche invernal desde el puente y desde el agua gélida, sus reflejos nocturnos les devolvieron la mirada. Allí, sus figuras, parecía querer acostumbrarse a la asimetría de una respecto de la otra.

Al ponerles atención, Loki fue consciente de esa asimetría. Él era al menos quince centímetros más alto, sus hombros más anchos, sus ángulos más rectos, sus tonos más oscuros, y tal vez más rudos. Pero además, vio que su apariencia amenazante e insurgente hacía un contraste terrible con la fachada pulcra, santurrona y apacible de Steve. Y yendo más allá, sus esencias, sus formas de hablar, de tratar a la gente. Ellos eran un oxímoron y sin embargo Loki podía reconocer la más allá de eso una especie de relación inversamente complementaria. Sin saber exactamente las razones.

Al despedirse esa vez, intercambiaron los números telefónicos y acordaron mandarse mensajes, llamarse... mantenerse en contacto.

El primer mensaje lo mandó Steve y solo decía. "Que duermas bien".

Esa noche Loki solo contestó un confuso y sugestivo ";)", que bien podía interpretarse como un coqueteo descarado o fría indiferencia. En la mañana durante las clases pudo resistir la tentación de mirar el teléfono para revisar si había nuevos mensajes, pero en la tarde, cuando arribó a su turno en la cafetería, Sigyn no pudo comerse el comentario.

-Por más que lo mires, no va a sonar si no mandas un estímulo antes.

-Oh... ¡cállate!

Entonces la tarde siguió su curso y todo hubiese sido normal si a las cinco de la tarde el escuálido estudiante de artes hubiese cruzado la puerta hacia su mesa de costumbre con sus útiles para disponerse a una tarde de trabajo. Pero no fue así y a las seis de la tarde dos señoras se dispusieron en ese lugar. Loki, si hubiese sido un poco más irracional y si Sigyn no hubiese adivinado su mente, habría ido a decirles que no podían sentarse allí, que estaba reservado. Su irritación iba en escalada cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. El mesero hizo gala de una velocidad increíble al sacar el aparato y presionar para revelar el mensaje.

"no me siento muy bien hoy, espero verte mañana".

"has trasnochado por los exámenes?", tecleó Loki, envío y se dispuso a exasperarse mientras la cafetera filtraba los granos. No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato así que debió lidiar con su mal humor, su impaciencia, su temor a estar siendo evitado, su inseguridad, sus estúpidos nervios infundados porque... en serio, este chico no era nadie.

"No, bronquitis. Creo que tendré que quedarme dos días acá al menos"

Loki no pudo evitar ese suspiro de decepción que salió de él al leer eso. Sigyn, por supuesto, se acercó invasivamente al notar su ánimo y preguntó.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No hay ningún paraíso, no seas ridícula...

-Claro que lo hay, han ido a cenar dos veces en menos de una semana y se están escribiendo...- Loki volvió sus ojos al techo y su amiga continuó - ¿qué te ha dicho?

-No pasa nada, está con bronquitis, dijo que se tomaría dos días de reposo...

-¿Bronquitis?, ¿en serio? ¿Y ha ido al hospital?

-¿Eh?, vamos es solo una...

-Es asmático- le recordó ella con seriedad. - Usa un inhalador, vamos, seguro se debe estar ahogando, además con lo delgado que está y lo pálido... Dios, debe ser anémico ese chico, un costal de enfermedades de cincuenta kilos...

-¿Tú crees?- de pronto, Loki estaba preocupado. Mordía su labio inferior intentando decidir el próximo paso a seguir.

"Has ido al hospital?", escribió, intrigado por lo que le había apuntado su amiga. Fue a tomar un pedido a una mesa, sacó una propina, hizo andar la máquina y entonces llegó.

"mi amigo Tony me trajo a un médico a casa, me pusieron un tanque de oxígeno, me estoy nebulizando, viviré".

Loki dejó salir su tranquilidad audiblemente, Sigyn, a su lado, se empinó a leer.

-Qué alivio, eso le hará bien... no lo llames, la idea es que no hable... ¿sabes dónde vive?... o ya veo, no has llegado tan lejos aún.

-Muérdeme.

-Si yo fuera tú, le preguntaría dónde vive y me ofrecería para ser su enfermero.

-No somos tan cercanos

-Bueno, si lo vas a ver eso cambiaría, ¿o no?

La máquina terminó de preparar el brebaje, Loki agregó la espuma de leche y las líneas ornamentales, dispuso las tazas en la bandeja y contestó.

-No puedo solo llegar a su casa

-Claro que no, porque no sabes dónde vive - apuntó Sigyn con una sonrisa maléfica y dejándolo con la respuesta en la boca mientras lo dejaba para ir a atender una de las mesas.

Debió pasar un tiempo más para comenzar a pensar que las ideas de Sigyn no eran tan descabelladas; cuando ya los breves mensajes de texto no eran suficientes y la preocupación por un tercero, alguien que no era su madre, ni su hermano, ni su amiga, comenzaba a crecer. Así fue como cerca de la hora de cierre recibió una respuesta a un mensaje anterior. "Por supuesto que puedes venir, mi dirección es...". Su cambio de ánimo ante la prerrogativa de visitar al enfermo fue notorio y, nuevamente, siguió la sugerencia de Sigyn y cortó un trozo de tarta de canela y nueces.

El barrio en que vive Steve le pareció anticuado, el departamento quedaba en un cuarto piso sin ascensor y se dio cuenta de que seguro lo escogió para pagar una renta reducida. No por eso era un entorno desagradable, solo más humilde a lo que él estaba acostumbrado - un departamento familiar grande en medio de la lujosa ciudad de Manhattan-. Steve abrió la puerta y su frágil figura parecía estar nadando en el pijama y el sweater. Loki no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, le saludó con un gesto amistoso y anunció: -Te traje tarta.

Steve olfateó el efluvio acaramelado y suspiró con la voz débil y rasposa: -No sabes cuánto la echaba de menos.

-¿Solo a la tarta?

-También la atención, ese lugar tiene la mejor atención del mundo.

-Pues entonces me toca seguir extendiendo su reputación, vuelve a la cama, déjame servirte.

El enfermo se alegró con la idea, asintió y comenzó su andar por el pasillo hacia lo que se suponía era su habitación. Loki aprovechó de sacar del bolso el termito que su amiga le había prestado y vació el contenido aún caliente sobre una taza. Qué bueno que era un brebaje simple, sin espumas ni adornos. Dispuso el trozo en un plato y lo llevó en una bandeja de madera con una servilleta y un bombón que también llevó de la tienda. En la habitación, Steve se había metido bajo las cobijas y lo esperaba sentado. Su mirada quedó atrapada en la figura larga que apareció en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello negro suelto y esa expresión burlona y provocativa.

-Su orden de siempre, señor.

-Muchas gracias-contestó Steve siguiendo la broma y dejando que Loki le acomodara la servilleta en el pecho.

-Me dices cómo está.

El artista pegó un sorbo de su brebaje amargo favorito y cerró los ojos de gusto.

-Celestial, como siempre.

-Pues espero entonces que con el poder de los dioses que he concebido en este expresso puedas dejar atrás tus dolencias.

Ante tamaño despliegue de elegancia lingüística, Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa que curvar sus labios alrededor de la taza. Loki se acercó al mesón que estaba junto a la ventana y observó los dibujos que allí había. Vio varios bocetos de lo que parecía ser la universidad, y algunos de sus amigos, intuyó ya que se iban repitiendo algunas personas: un chico de gafas con expresión tímida, otro de barba y una sonrisa chula y una chica de mirada intensa, casi asesina. Más adelante venían unos dibujos de la cafetería, de las mesas, de la vista de la vitrina hacia la calle, de Sigyn y decenas de hojas dedicadas a Loki en distintas labores: sirviendo, limpiando mesas, conversando con clientes, recargado sobre el mesón, unas con la mirada perdida. Daba la impresión de que el artista se había dado el trabajo de estudiar cada una de sus facetas y había llegado a ver caras que ni siquiera él hubiese sospechado que existían.

-Veo que no pierdes tu tiempo mientras nos visitas- comentó Loki de la forma más inofensiva que pudo, aun así, Steve no pudo evitar el nerviosismo, la tos y los colores que se arrebolaron en su rostro.- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo... ¿me puedes traer agua?

Loki salió rumbo a la cocina y sirvió de una de las botellas que estaban sobre el mesón. Alguien definitivamente había estado allí y había surtido a Steve de mucho más de lo que necesitaba un muchacho tan pequeño. Tenía para beber agua y comer galletas al menos por un mes.

-Veo que te han traído un supermercado a casa... y una farmacia - agregó viendo el contenido del armario junto a la cama del enfermo.

-Es Tony... él... no sabe controlarse, si fuera por él yo estaría todo el día rodeado de enfermeras y seguido por una clínica móvil.

-Tal vez sería conveniente que así fuera, al menos no me tendría que preocupar de que tuvieras una crisis de asma en medio de la cafetería.

El enfermo nuevamente se sonrió, peor intentó disimularlo.

-¿Temes por mí?

-Temo que espantes a los clientes.

Luego de eso calentaron una de las treinta comidas precocinadas que Tony había dejado en el refrigerador. No era el mejor arroz árabe del mundo, pero vivirían. Loki comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido en el local en su ausencia; sentado frente a la cama, no podía evitar moverse un poco hacia la luz para que Steve pudiese captar sus rasgos con más facilidad. Loki recordaría esa noche como el primer momento de intimidad. De muchos venideros.

Pasaron días antes que Steve se repusiese del todo y volviera a su rutina; al menos con las constantes visitas de Tony y Loki que le llevaban todo lo que necesitaba, no tuvo ninguna excusa para aventurarse antes de tiempo fuera de su cuarentena. Cuando por fin se presentó en la cafetería, Loki - que se encontraba atendiendo unas mesas - apenas levantó su mirada para darle a entender que se había dado cuenta de su llegada y que se alegraba de verlo. Sigyn fue más entusiasta y se lanzó a sus brazos, lo llenó de preguntas y le exclamó un "Luces, espléndido" que en el fondo representaba la visión de su amigo y la suya. Los tres lo entendieron tácitamente de ese modo.

Del mismo modo que antes se había hecho rutina que el artista pasase la tarde en la cafetería, se estableció el rito de cenar en el restaurante de Carlo. Por supuesto fueron variando entre ensaladas, sopas y pastas, por asuntos de salud, según Steve, aunque Loki le asegurase que le haría bien subir unos kilos, que eso era más saludable.

Las cosas fueron bien por al menos un mes aunque ambos estaban evadiendo de forma extraordinaria lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Loki pensaba que no era necesario decirlo, que simplemente deberían avanzar un paso en eso que tenían sin la penosa necesidad de verbalizar nada. No obstante, según fue conociendo a Steve, se dio cuenta de que probablemente para Steve era demasiado importante explicitar todo de forma directa. Steve después de todo, y pese a lo que se podía prejuiciar al ver su apariencia frágil, tenía un carácter más confrontacional y por eso, y su obstinación era que pese a las cenas, las salidas, los roces de manos "accidentales" y las conversaciones odiosamente personales, Steve Rogers no le daría nada a menos que Loki se atreviera a dar un paso al abismo y le dijese.

Y esa presión era bastante. Más la presión del trabajo, de la universidad y de su relación conflictiva con casi todo el mundo. No fue extraño que actuase del modo en que lo hizo cuando su padr... Odín, finalmente decidió poner fin a la gran mentira con la que había envuelto toda su vida y estabilidad. Loki no quiso escuchar las explicaciones, ni cómo ese hombre le consolaría vanamente diciéndole que le quería del mismo modo en que quería a Thor, porque para él eso constituía una mentira.

Al menos ahora podía explicarse muchas cosas.

Por más que Frigga le rogó que lo pensase, que no reaccionase a sí, que ella le amaba; por más que Thor pusiese esa mirada lastimera asegurándole que todo sería igual que antes, Loki sabía que eso constituía otra mentira. Pero esta vez, no estaba obligado a participar de ella.

Al segundo día de ausencia de Loki, considerando que tampoco respondía mensajes y llamadas, fue que Steve decidió que debía hacer un abordaje directo. Sigyn parecía aliviada de que lo hiciese, le contó que había surgido un drama terrible y que por el momento se estaba alojando con ella; dicho esto, con una abrumadora confianza le pasó las llaves de su departamento para que lo fuese a ver.

Loki no estaba en ningún lugar visible del pequeño piso de su amiga. Sentado en la terraza, con las luces apagadas, un disco de Radiohead a un volumen exorbitante y un cigarrillo en su mano, fue encontrado por Steve que lejos de preocuparse por el efecto del humo en sus pulmones asmáticos, se encuclilló frente a él y buscó su abrazo. Loki se aferró a su cuello, Steve sintió una lágrima y por el momento decidió no preguntar. Comieron en silencio el platillo de Canollis que había pasado a comprar a lo de Carlo y luego de esa hora de muda comprensión finalmente Loki accedió a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tal vez había sobreestimado la capacidad de Steve de comprenderle.

-Creo que deberías estabilizarte y volver con tu madre, ella debe estar preocupada.

-No quiero volver.

-Pero tarde o temprano deberás hacerlo - recalcó Steve intentando poner una mano sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido ese derecho.

-Suena como si me lo estuvieses ordenando.

-No se trata de eso... creo que- Steve intentó buscar las palabras más sutiles, pero como siempre, venció su empeño de ser directo.- creo que estás sobre actuando. No hay necesidad de hacer un drama de esto. Y sí, eres adoptado, pero tienes una familia, ¿tienes idea de lo que es llegar a casa y estar totalmente solo?, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años, luego de eso tuve que seguir llegando a nuestra casa, trabajar, mantenerme, cuidarme... no ha sido fácil. Creo que deberías estar agradecido de tener una familia que te quiere, que te ha elegido y que te acompaña cada día.

En algún momento de aquel discurso, Loki comenzó a temblar. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojo; era casi como si le hubiesen apuñalado y de algún modo así se sentía. Esperaba algo distinto; apoyo, comprensión, no eso. No ese sermón. Era casi como si se estuviese burlando de él.

-Fuera.

-¿Ah?

-Eso, ya me has oído.

-Loki, no por favor, intenta comprender...

-Creo, que ya he tenido bastante intentando comprender a todo el mundo, por qué mienten, por qué me ocultan cosas, por qué me tratan distinto, pero ¿quién me comprende a mí?, no sé por qué pensé que tú lo harías...

-No quise...

-¡Ándate! - rugió Loki, con la voz desgarrada y los ojos humedecidos. Quiso ocultar la vergüenza, la emotividad, la vulnerabilidad. Le fue imposible. Steve comprendió que había cruzado una línea, que por el momento debía darle tiempo. Quiso seguirle hacia el balcón. Tocarlo. Alcanzarlo de alguna manera, no obstante, decidió dejar que el tiempo enfriase las cosas.

En ese intertanto, Steve decidió que lo más sano para ambos era no aparecerse por la cafetería, darle su tiempo y su espacio. Cuando recordaba la forma en que Loki había temblado en sus brazos, su expresión rota y su desesperación, comenzaba a sentirse culpable, pero luego recapitulaba y se daba cuenta de que Loki había comenzado a gritar y a sentirse insultado sin motivo.

Tal vez era un poco culpa de ambos. Tal vez Steve de forma inconsciente se había metido donde no debía, sin saber, forzando los límites de su intimidad.

Cuatro días después, lo inesperado.

"necesito verte"

Eran apenas dos palabras brillando en la pantalla de su teléfono y tuvieron el poder de moverle el suelo, de hacer saltar su estómago y devolverle un poco de su alma perdida.

"te voy a buscar cuando salgas"

Steve no pensó en el ataque de asma que pudo haber sufrido en su carrera desde la estación de metro hacia la puerta de la cafetería ya cerrada. Loki se abrazaba a sí mismo, su abrigo al parecer no le cubría lo suficiente. Allí, bajo la luz del foco, su figura solitaria en la vereda, con su fachada extravagante y su expresión belicosa, parecía especialmente desamparado. Steve llegó a su lado, al borde de un colapso cardio respiratorio y Loki pudo comprender su esfuerzo porque se abrazó a él. El segundo abrazo inesperado desde que había comenzado eso que tenían y Steve pensó, que él podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-Tenías razón- murmuró Loki escondido aún en su cuello. Steve tenía la cabeza hacia arriba, empinándose para poder contenerle, oliendo esa esencia a expresso, a caramelo, a nueces.- nada ha cambiado, mi madre me sigue queriendo, mi hermano... incluso mi padre. No fui capaz de entenderlo... me sentí tan solo... no debí gritarte.

-Ya no importa.

-A mí sí, cuando recuperé el juicio me di cuenta de que me había desquitado contigo sin razón alguna, solo porque te acercaste lo suficiente como para recibir un coletazo de mi rabia.

-Lo entiendo y por eso no guardo ningún rencor.

-No entiendes. Me sentí terrible. No es normal que pase tanto tiempo pensando en alguien, ni siquiera somos amigos... no nos hemos acostado, no hemos hecho nada

Y claro. Allí Loki estaba abordando un punto importante. No eran nada. Aún.

-Creo que aún es un poco pronto para hablar de acostarnos - irrumpió Steve un poco nervioso, aunque resuelto.- pero puedes besarme, si quieres, no te lo impediría...

De forma inesperada, solo bastó con que Loki descendiera su rostro un poco para que Steve recorriera el resto del tramo por ambos. Loki abrazó su cintura. Steve abrió la boca y allí, fue cuando el más alto pudo probar su teoría. Steve sabía a expresso, pero también a clásicos, a tostado, a un disco de jazz; a un poema de Thomas Stearn Eliot, a caminatas por el parque central y a una promesa de paciencia y compañía. Qué importaba lo demás.

Luego de eso fue evidente, sin que lo anunciasen con mayor fanfarria, que estaban saliendo, que estaban fuera del mercado y que querían hacerlo lo más público posible. Aunque siendo los dos unos underdogs, la publicidad de su relación era algo que tenía a todo mundo sin cuidado. Tony, a pesar de sus insoportables bromas de rutina, aceptó bastante bien a la pareja de su amigo. Lo mismo Natasha y Bruce, que se dedicaron a observar la forma en que interactuaban y luego parecieron darles su bendición indirecta.

Durante ese mes experimental se invitaron a visitar sus facultades. Así Loki lo paseó por la biblioteca de historia y lo llevó a un museo explicando los periodos que representaba cada exhibición y acotando con datos poco conocidos. Steve por su parte lo llevó a su facultad, le mostró sus salas de taller y lo invitó a las exposiciones que se organizaban en su carrera. Y eso era verdadera intimidad. Eso era mostrarse sus mundos.

A veces Loki faltaba al trabajo y enviaba mensajes, avisando que no se sentía bien. Sigyn, le había asegurado a Steve que su amigo gozaba de una buena salud ante lo cual solo quedaba una opción: conflictos familiares. Entonces al día siguiente, luego del trabajo, Loki le confirmaría.

-No pude dormir bien, con mi padre hemos discutido porque no quiero que sepa mi calificaciones... son buenas pero, ¿me está vigilando?, ya no soy un niño... estoy en la universidad, es mi carrera, es mi jodido problema

O si no era algo como:

-Se ha enojado porque llegué tarde... dice que siempre llego tarde

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar no distraernos tanto después de cenar

-Tonterías, no dejaré que arruine mi vida social, lo que pasa es que no soporta no poder controlarme del mismo modo en que controla a Thor.

Y luego decía algo como:

-No lo soporto más, no sé hasta cuando podré vivir bajo su mismo techo...

Ante lo cual, Steve había dicho con sinceridad.

-Podrías venirte conmigo, no tengo grandes cosas, pero no me falta nada.

Loki entonces había agarrado su mano, mirándolas, intentando suprimir esa emotividad que se le acumulaba en la garganta y carraspeaba.

-Gracias... eres... demasiado bueno.

El día de la desgracia estaba previsto para ser un día de celebración. Fue un día sábado y Loki, por darle gusto a Thor se había comprado un traje negro decente para la ocasión formal. Jane había llegado con sus padres y lucía adorable en su vestido color caramelo. Loki se lo había hecho saber mientras hablaban en el patio fumándose un cigarrillo para acabar con los nervios. Ella le había abrazado llamándolo futuro hermano.

-¿Qué clase de mal te pudo haber poseído para que decidieras pasar el resto de tu vida frente al troll que es mi hermano?

Ella simplemente se había reído y había contestado.

-Le quiero... y algún día, tú también querrás a alguien lo suficiente como para sentar cabeza.

-Puede ser...- contestó él con un tono misterioso y entonces ella, sus ojos color chocolate y todo su ser se iluminaron.

-¡No lo estás descartando!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, antes la sola idea te daba espanto... ¿hay alguien?, ¿has conocido a alguien?... ohpordios! Has conocido a alguien!

Él solo se había sonreído y había preferido el suspenso. La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad: conversaron trivialidades, se hizo un brindis, se anunció la fecha de la boda, se conversó de los planes de la pareja y entonces los Foster habían preguntado a Loki si él tenía pensado casarse.

-Quien sabe...- había contestado y Jane le dedicó un gesto cómplice que no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- preguntó Odín, con cierta petulancia.

-Nada importante- aseguró Loki, restándole importancia y esperando que se cambiara el tema. Entonces Odín había contestado una pesadez, diciendo que obviamente no había nada que contar porque nadie era tan valiente como para querer comprometerse con él. Y Loki se había sentido ofendido. Porque no era necesario poner las cosas así. Porque sí existía esa persona valiente, esa persona testaruda con voluntad de hierro capaz de estar a su lado, de seguirle el paso, de levantarle. Odín debía saberlo.

-Sí existe, se llama Steve, tiene veintitrés años, vive en Brooklyn y es estudiante de artes de la universidad de Columbia.

Thor casi gimió al notar la tormenta que se venía.

-Tiene que ser una broma

-No lo es, no tiene nada de gracioso, es la verdad y es asunto mío

-Es asunto de todo mundo si de pronto confiesas que sales con un hombre...

-Odín...- le rogó su esposa.

-Felicitaciones, hermano. Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien digno de tus afectos- exclamó Thor, con sincera alegría; realmente esperando que su comentario alivianara los ánimos y les recordase a todos el motivo de la reunión. Lástima que Odín no fuese una persona muy enfocada o muy razonable.

-Esto lo estás haciendo para amargarnos la velada.- resolvió el padre de familia.

-Claro que no, lo he dicho porque salió al tema y pensé que podrían alegrarse, pero ¿cuándo te has alegrado por mí?

-Eres un malagradecido...

-Padre, por favor, calma - rogó Thor. Los Foster parecían querer estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí. Loki lo notó y con mucha cortesía se disculpó.

-Lo siento, señores Foster, Jane, Thor... me retiraré a mi cuarto.

Se levantó. Y la cena siguió silenciosa unos minutos hasta que Odín se disculpó y subió a ver qué sucedía. Loki hacía sus maletas y por el poco orden y cuidado en que metía las cosas, parecía tener prisa.

-¿Qué crees que estás alistando con eso?

-Mi libertad- contestó secamente el hijo. El padre, no pudo o no quiso comprenderlo, solo mordió de vuelta.

-No tienes donde ir.

Y la disputa pudo haberse extendido por horas, por días incluso, pero treinta y tres minutos después golpeaban la puerta. Alguien entraba a casa y preguntaba por Loki, decía que venía por él y Frigga, Thor, todos parecían fascinados y extrañados con la apariencia y el tamaño del chico. Con lo mucho que esta contrastaba con su resolución, con la autoridad en su voz.

-Soy Steve y vengo por Loki

Por supuesto, eso es suficiente para que Odín se materializara en segundos en la puerta principal. Lo examinó de arriba abajo y soltó una risa . Steve sabía lo que pensaba. Sabía que solo era capaz de ver que era demasiado joven y demasiado pequeño. Demasiado poca cosa. Pero él sabía que era más que eso y aunque no lo fuese, aunque fuese poca cosa, ¿es que acaso un hombre pequeño y simple no merece un poco de felicidad?

Loki ya venía con su maleta y pasa entre medio de todos, se despide de Thor, de su madre, se disculpa con los Foster, abraza a Jane.

-Por favor, Loki, esto es una broma... no puede ser en serio.

-Te aseguro que nunca había estado haciendo algo tan en serio.

Frigga no se opuso. Ella sabía que su hijo menor iba a irse. Lo supo desde que le dijeron que era adoptado y las peleas entre él y su marido aumentaron. Loki era demasiado frágil, demasiado impaciente y su deseo de libertad demasiado grande. Conocer a Steve, solo le daba el alivio de que al menos no estaría solo.

-Por favor, Steve, sé que recién te conozco, pero te quiero pedir algo... por favor, cuida de él

-No se preocupe, señora, pondré todo de mi parte para que esté bien.

Entonces sonó la bocina. Un auto deportivo rojo esperaba con la maleta entreabierta y entonces Loki supo que Tony había ido, que lo había hecho por Steve y por él. Caminaron hacia la calle y escucharon gritar.

-Por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puede durar tu romance? cuánto tiempo le querrás antes de echar de menos las comodidades, no aguantarías ni un mes, a ti nunca te ha faltado nada, no sabes vivir en estrecheces.

-No hables de lo que no sabes... siempre me faltó algo, siempre hubo algo que nunca me quisiste dar, pero Steve... él tiene lo que necesito... adiós padre, hasta luego madre... Thor...

Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama por primera vez. No era esa la intención. Steve iba a respetar su espacio, a ser el perfecto caballero que su madre le había enseñado a ser; iba a tomar el sillón cama, pero Loki insistió en necesitar compañía. Loki apenas lo tuvo a su lado encogió su metro ochenta y ocho lo más que pudo alrededor de su compañero, se refugió en los brazos delgados de Steve y podría haber jurado que hasta ese momento nunca se había sentido más en casa. Los hogares no tienen nada que ver con las casas, ni los lujos, ni los muebles ni el tamaño de una cama.

Pasaron varias noches en que Steve, silenciosamente, curó sus heridas con sus palabras, sus comidas, sus risas, sus mimos y un día, Loki le premió entregándole todo. Steve, el pequeño, el frágil, el hombre simple pudo tomar como suyo a ese otro hombre contradictorio, fuerte y amargo y al entrar en él de alguna manera lo endulzó, limó sus asperezas, suavizó sus palabras. Loki se amoldó a sus extremidades, diástole y sístole en una sola sinfonía y así todo su aire, todo sus músculos y huesos fueron a arder y renacer de algún modo en ese hueco que Steve llenaba con sus armas, con su vaivén desesperado y con esa mezcla tan suya entre bondad y descaro. Steve con sus manos desollando su alma, bebiendo los rincones ocultos de sus caderas hasta que Loki se derritió en un vertiginoso clímax; aplastado, cautivo irremediablemente bajo su liviano peso, su pelo negro se haciéndose uno con la sábana.

Cuando ese amanecer definitivo descubrió a Loki aferrándose con más fuerza que nunca a la figura de su amante: liviano, algo huesudo, asmático, alérgico, con algún problema a la rodilla, algo débil pero de un valor de hierro; capaz de doblegarle, de domesticarle y llevarlo a situaciones que no imaginó jamás. No pudo más que reírse de lo que había pensado al principio de ese chico. Se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que resultaba imposible hacer juicios acertados con Steve.

Steve es un oxímoron.

Ese chico - hombre- y su admirador - ya no tan - secreto que tras su porte de hormiga escondía una voz resonante que sabía hacerse oír, y tras sus ojos límpidos, su aparente orden y pureza puede mezclar todo tipo de perversiones, de oscuridad. El artista sensible virtuoso que más allá de su prístina apariencia prefiere y disfruta la bebida más fuerte de todas: el expresso sin cortar y sin azúcar.

000

**Oxímoron**: una figura retórica que une ideas contradictorias, opuestas.


End file.
